


Danny Phantom: Late Night Surprises

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Sam enjoys seeing more of Danny’s antics… until she becomes a part of them.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Danny Phantom: Late Night Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Danny-Phantom-Late-Night-Surprises-790331783#)  
>  [ ** Summary: ** ](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Danny-Phantom-Late-Night-Surprises-790331783#)  
>    
>    
>    
>  Sam enjoys seeing more of Danny’s antics… until she becomes a part of them.  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
> **  
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>    
> 

The sun was down, the moon was up, and Sam Manson was getting ready for bed.

Dressed in just her dark grey nightgown that stopped above her knees and was designed to look torn around the hem, her eyes looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. Spitting into the sink, her attention was taken away from looking back at the mirror as her phone, placed on the counted along the wall, buzzed.

Continuing to brush with her right hand, she picked the phone up with her left one and swiped across the screen with her thumb to see a text from Danny.

 ****Danny: Decided to pay Paulina a little visit in her room for some ghostly mischief tonight 

Giving a garbled laugh with her full mouth, Sam texted back.

**Sam: Heh, wish I could’ve been there for that show.**

**Danny: I thought you’d say that.**

A couple of seconds after his reply, she received a video that’s thumbnail that made her eyes widen and her surprised cause her to half spit, half choke as she dropped her toothbrush into the sink. Coughing a couple of times and thumping her chest to calm down, she laughed, “Heheheh, shoulda known…”

From the thumbnail, Sam learned that Paulina’s pajamas apparently consisted of a pink tank top and matching booty shorts, both garments baring Sayonara Pussycat emblems on them. The popular girl wearing those things (seen from the front) looked down in confusion as the aforementioned booty shorts were sliding down her legs to reveal a red pair of pink Tanga panties.

“Of course, he’d get in at least one pic.” Sam said with a grin. Another message followed that.  
****  
Danny: Hope you approve 

Wiping off her mouth with some water, Sam then walked out of the bathroom connected to her bedroom and eagerly hit the video’s play button while saying, “Oh, I’m sure I will.”

**VIDEO**

Paulina can be seen from the angle of her bedside table walking into her room and closing the door behind her. The Hispanic beauty’s arms stretch out above her head, pushing out her bust as she yawns, clearly ready for a good night’s sleep.

Just as she is about to reach her bed, her shorts start sliding down off her hips, exposing her panties. “What the…” Swiftly, she reached down and grabbed onto the garment. This proved to be a poor choice though, as the shorts then seemed to get tugged down roughly. “Whoa!” Still holding onto them as they went down past her knees, she was bent over and a loud SMACK was heard as her rear end wobbled, followed by Paulina letting an “AIYEEEE!”

Falling over to the side, she was left bent over her bed. As she tried to get up from it, something seemed to push her down though, pinning the girl in place.

“Uughh, LET ME GO!” she shouted. Rather than obeying, her unseen assailant opted to punish, and Paulina’s pink panties suddenly rose straight up into the air. “GAAGHHHCK!” The girl’s legs kicked about desperately but had no affect and another pull stretched her panties by a good five inches. “OOOOOWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!”

Yelps and squeals escaped the popular girl continuously as her panties were stretched higher and higher, wedging tightly between her buttocks and leaving her cheeks exposed. Covering her long, silky hair, the revealing undergarments she wore were soon brought all the way up to her head and snapped onto her forehead, leaving Paulina whimper miserably.

That wasn’t the end though.

The girl’s hips squirmed and she shivered in discomfort while trying to crawl forward onto the bed, only to get yanked back by a tug on her stretched-out panties. “OW! Quit iiiiit!” she whined, seemingly trying to squirm away from someone’s touch. A touch that seemed to be centered on her smooth, round backside based on the indentations forming on it.

And then that backside received a good, hard **SMACK!**

“EEEP!” Her attempts at crawling away, while still just as ineffective, did get more desperate. “Please, don’t-” ***SMACK* *SMACK*** “OOWWWW! NOOOOO!” 

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Paulina was soon wailing and bawling and gnawing on her sheets as her well-toned, big, and naturally tan bottom was turned bright red and hot. And it got much hotter still!

Green energy with the outline of a hand began forming in the air was cruelly SLAPPED against Paulina’s booty. “EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHOOOWWWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!” she screamed, right eye twitching as tears streamed down her face a particularly dark red spot in the shape of a hand formed on right cheek of the girl’s atomic wedgied and burning buttocks.

That seemed to be the end of her attack though, as her panties were then used to ‘gently’ drag the whimpering girl completely onto her bed, backside raised up and her face nuzzling against one of her pillows for comfort. Her covers were pulled up and over her body as she squirmed and used one hand to try and undo her wedgie.

**VIDEO END**

“HAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAAHHH!” Sam was in a laughing fit as the ended. “Oh, that was priceless!” Chuckling and grinning so hard that she actually fell off of her bed, she reached a hand up to grab her phone off of the mattress and then sent another message to Danny.

 **Sam:** **That was JUST what I needed to see before bed!**

**Danny: Heh, I take it you approve then?**

**Danny: Of me doing this kinda thing more often, I mean?**

Sam raised an eyebrow at his responses as she got to her feet. “Weird question to ask, but okay…”

 ****Sam: I DEFINITELY approve.

Danny: Good to know 

Sam had about two seconds to think about what her friend meant by that before gasping as she felt a cold sensation around her lower body as her nightgown was flipped up! “What the he-” Before she could finish that sentence, the back of her purple boyshorts decorated with a large white skull on each cheek of the butt were lifted up hard and fast, wedging them in between her buttocks. “GYYYYYAAAGGHHH!” 

Like that, she went from half slouched over and leaning against to bed to standing up ramrod straight.

Behind her, Danny Phantom became fully visible behind the gothic teen, greeting her with a smile and a, “Hey, Sam.”

Looking over her shoulder to glare at him, she yelled, “Danny, what the HECK?!” Her boyshorts were then tugged up a bit higher, bringing her tiptoes. “NYEE!” A blush stained her face as embarrassment surged through her in addition to the pain from her butt being chafed.

“Well, I asked if you’d be okay with me doing this kinda thing more often,” he explained, grinning widely, “and you ‘definitely,’ so…”

“I didn’t mean to me you- OOOWWW!” She was lifted up completely off her feet then, Danny even flying up a couple of feet as he lifted her up to drive her wedgie in harder.

“Isn’t that a little hypocritical, Sam?” he asked with obviously faux disappointment in his voice before starting to bounce her.

“It-OW! ISSSSN’TOWWIIEEE!” she got out as her panties slid deeper into her crack.

“No, that’s definitely hypocrisy I’m hearing.” said the ghost boy while taking hold of the front of her panties. Trying to throw a punch, Sam found her hand phasing right through his face just as he gave a mean frontal wedgie.

“AIIYYEEEE!” Her eyes were open wide and ten went cross as he started flossing her panties back and forth, up and down in the front and back. “HYYYRRRRGGHHH! GYYRRRGGHHHH!”

“Definitely going to have to give you the full treatment.” he said before casually tossing her down on to her bed. Her immediate attempt at scrambling away was quickly thwarted by his planting a foot on her back to hold her down. “Sorry, Sam, but the only things going anywhere here are your panties.” 

Reaching down, he grabbed the leg holes of her boyshorts. “Don’t you dare! Danny, this is compl- AAAAAGGGHHHOOOOOWWWWW!” He pulled hard, VERY hard, mercilessly dragging her underwear straight up her back with a series of jerks and yanks, each one adding several painful inches to the cotton until he was able to pull the waistband down over her head and hook it on her nose.

As she let out high pitched whines and squirmed, Danny took his foot off of her back and proceeded to sit down on the bed. Pulling Sam horizontally over his lap, he raised up his right hand and said, “And now for the final touches.”

With no further delay, he brought his hand don a delivered a devastating SMACK to his friend’s round, pale buttocks. “YEEOOWWCH!” That pale skin slowly started turning pink from just that first hit.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

In lieu of using an ecto-charged spank on her like he did Paulina, Danny opted to just drastically increase the number of spanks she received, leaving the goth howling and bawling as she clutched at the bed sheets and kicked her legs.

When he was finally done and her burning bottom was glowing red, Danny proceeded to gently, actually gently in this case, lift Sam off of his lap, set her head against one of her pillows, and pull the covers of her bed over her before floating off away, leaving the room with a, “See ya tomorrow.”

Her butt in agony, Sam got to trying to pry her underwear off of her face, knocking off her covers in the process as she squirmed around. At the same time, she was mentally kicking herself for having so strongly encouraged this behavior in Danny, especially since he clearly wasn’t going to listen if she were to suddenly change her tone only now that she was also getting her butt punished.

At the very least, she consoled herself with the knowledge that Paulina was clearly a more commonly picked target than her. That fact would make this sort of humiliation bearable.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml790331783']=[] 


End file.
